


Run

by a_crested_eagle



Series: Overwatch Dystopia AU [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Escape, F/F, Overwatch Dystopia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_crested_eagle/pseuds/a_crested_eagle
Summary: Hana and Brigitte wake up trapped in a hotel room, while their pursuers are closing fast.





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing will make much more sense if you've read at least the previous work of the series.
> 
> And as per usual: English isn't my native language so if you spot any grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know. Any other kind of feedback is also appreciated.

Brigitte looked at the bathroom mirror. She was wearing her pyjamas still, pants with white and light pink stripes and a white tank top. Sleepy hazel eyes looked back. Her light brown hair was tangled and she threw them over her right shoulder. Brushing them would be a pain. She groaned and grabbed her brush.

"Hey, Brigitte!" Hana's voice came from the bedroom.

"Yes?"

"Where's your armor?"

Brigitte fought with a particularly tight knot, then answered.

"Next to the bed, why?"

"Because it's not there."

Brigitte got out of the bathroom and into the main hotel room. The armour was indeed missing. Hana was in her night sorts and a black top, hair tangled even worse than Brigitte's. She was searching her bag.

"My gun's missing too! What the hell?"

Brigitte quickly forgot about tangled hair and brushes. She began searching the room. Her mountain backpack was still there. In it, there were two sleeping bags, clothes, water bottles, and some dry food. But her shield and flail were gone.

"Did someone come into the room?" she asked.

"I didn't hear anything. And we had locked the door. Only the hotel owners could-" Hana paused, her eyebrows lowered. "Where is the room key?"

After a quick search, Brigitte tried to open the door to the hallway, in case they had forgotten the key outside. The door was locked. When she turned to tell Hana, she saw panic in her eyes, mirroring her own feelings.

They run to the window together. Their room was on the third floor. Not a single cloud was in the morning sky. Green grass and pine trees surrounded the parking lot. Sort bushes acted as the borders between concrete and dirt.

"There, at the entrance."

Brigitte saw three cars coming. The first was a Swedish police car, white with blue and yellow-green squares. Behind it, a car in Overwatch colours was following close. Last was a long black car, like the ones that ambassadors use.

"Shit, shit, shit. They found us." Hana fell on the bed, hands covering her head. A moment later she was back on her feet, mumbling to herself. "Window is no go. Door is locked. Brig can break it. Weapons are gone. Where? At the counter- No, attic, Storage room. Where? Down. First floor. Get weapons. Fight. Run." She paused, then turned to Brigitte. "Can you break the door?"

Brigitte was already looking for something to put over her shoulder.

"I'll try." She picked her winter jacket from the bag and placed it over her right shoulder. Hana grabbed her own, smaller bag and looked out the window.

"They are parking, hurry."

Brigitte took two steps back, then rushed at the door. The jacket absorbed some of the impact, yet pain came regardless. She ignored it. The door was bent in the middle now and after one more charge, it cracked. Brigitte put her fingers in the crack and forced it open. Behind her, she heard Hana quietly whistling in admiration.

"What?" she asked, trying to hide her smile.

"Nothing," Hana replied with a wink and a smile of her own. "Let's go!"

Brigitte put on her shoes, grabbed her bag and they rushed down the empty hallway. In less than a minute they were down at the reception. The room was empty. Through the glass door at the entrance, they saw their pursuers. Two policemen and three Overwatch agents were leading five men in black towards the building.

"Through the back!" Hana jumped over the counter and opened the door behind it.

Brigitte took a few seconds more to go over, and as she went into the door, she heard glass shatter behind them. She slammed the door behind her and run after Hana to the other side of the room. Numbered storage lockers were in it, but none of them could fit her armour in. And they didn't have the time to search anyway. At the end of the room, another door was leading somewhere. Hana was opening it. Clean, cold air rushed in as they got out of the building.

Yelling came from behind them and something flew past Brigitte and Hana. More objects flew past them, landing in the bushes at the edges of the parking lot that surrounded the hotel. Brigitte picked up her pace and reached Hana. They jumped over the bushes together and continued running between the trees. On one of the trees, Brigitte saw a dart with a red tail.

"Tranquilizer darts!" Hana yelled.

Some landed on Hana's backpack and Brigitte was certain her own bag was also filled with them. They manage to avoid the darts until they cleared the trees. An open field was in front of them, its short grass wild and uneven.

A sudden sting on her left calf made Brigitte lose her balance. The weight of the bag pulled her down from behind and she dropped to her knees. She raised her left hand to protect herself, only to remember that she didn't have her shield. Another dart got her on the raised arm. Her arm and leg weren't responding as fast as they should and her thoughts started to get blurry.

"Brigitte!" Hana had passed her for a second, but now was running back to her. A dart got her in the left shoulder. She pulled it out immediately and then she was kneeling in front of Brigitte. Hana went to remove the dart on Brigitte's arm but she grabbed air. Her brown eyes were cloudy. She fell, her head landing on Brigitte's lap.

Their pursuers were almost on them now. Brigitte couldn't feel her left leg and arm. But the clouds that surrounded her mind were gone when Hana fell. She run her hand over Hana's hair, then gently pushed her girlfriend off her lap.

"_Are they both unconscious?_" a man said behind her.

Brigitte pulled the dart from her arm and held it point down.

"_They should-AAAAAAAA!!!_" the man that led the party screamed in pain. Brigitte had turned and jumped, using the small needle to slash the man's eyebrows. As the policeman fell, Brigitte threw her bag on the other policeman. He fell with a yelp. The Overwatch agents turned their tranquilizers to her. Yelling in defiance, she limped towards them. One dart missed, the other two got her on the chest. She punched the man closer to her, sending him tumbling on the ground. She grabbed another man in blue and white, lifted and then threw him on top of the final Overwatch agent.

Brigitte's whole body was now numb. Still, she turned to Hana, only to see two men in black picking her up from the ground. Three others were positioned between her and her love. She went to charge them, but her body failed her. Brigitte fell to her side mumbling Hana's name. As she was losing consciousness, she saw a big white cloud appear over them. Purple shades were in it. The last thing she remembered was men yelling and Hana falling to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Deus ex ░░░░░░.
> 
> I got a question. I plan to have Hana and Brig use terms of endearment from their respective languages. How should I write the Korean terms? By the pronunciation (e.g. "ae-in")? By translation but in italics (e.g. "Sweetheart")? Or should I just write it in Korean (e.g. "애인")?  



End file.
